Livin' with Monkeys
" |image= WPp2_Livin%27_With_Monkeys6.png |caption= Candace with a parade of monkeys following her. |band= Candace Flynn and Laura Dickinson (Candace in the soundtrack) |band2= Candace and Laura Dickinson |album=''Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin''' |released= |performed= |genre= |label= |runtime= 1:39 2:17 (album version) |before= "Awesome" (Candace) "Evil for Extra Credit" (Laura) |after= "My Cruisin' Sweet Ride" (Candace) "Ducky Momo Theme Song" (Laura) |video= Episode version Album version }}" " is a song from "Where's Perry? (Part Two)" is performed by Candace and Laura Dickinson after she thought that Jeremy had broken up with her, and she turns to live with monkeys. Lyrics Episode version Candace: Tired of all the games People play with your emotions Tired of all the pressures of society Tired of always feeling like I'm going through the motions (ooh..) Fed up with all the fretting and anxiety (ahh...) So I'm leaving it all behind The house, the car, running water, electricity... (ahh...) Yes, I'm leaving it all behind No more heartache, pain, and sorrow No more stressing about tomorrow 'Cause here is my new life (ahh...) I'm feeling free (free..) And I'm living with monkeys (ooh, ha ooh ahh ooh ahh) And admittedly, that's a little strange. Yeah, I'm living with monkeys (Ooh, ha, ooh, haha, ooh, ha) They've accepted me as one of their own ('Cause I'm living with monkeys) At least that's what I'm assuming (Yeah, I'm living with monkeys!) It's not really all that bad Once you get used to all the grooming 'Cause I'm living with monkeys! Album version Candace: Tired of all the games People play with your emotions Tired of all the pressures of society Tired of always feeling like I'm going through the motions (ooh..) Fed up with all the fretting and anxiety (ahh...) So I'm leaving it all behind The house, the car, running water, electricity... (ahh...) Yes, I'm leaving it all behind No more heartache, pain, and sorrow No more stressing about tomorrow 'Cause here is my new life (ahh...) I'm feeling free (free..) And I'm living with monkeys (ooh, ha ooh ahh ooh ahh) And admittedly, that's a little strange. They've accepted me as one of their own At least that's what I'm assuming It's not really all that bad Once you get used to all the grooming I swing from vines as I pass the time away, (ooh...) Eat bananas and ride elephants all day (ahh...) And I'm livin' with monkeys. Yeah, I'm livin' with monkeys. (ooh, ha, ooh, haha, ooh ha) 'Cause I'm livin' with monkeys. Aw, yeah! (ooh, ha, ooh, haha, ooh ha) Yeah, I'm livin' with monkeys!(ooh, ha, ooh, haha, ooh ha) 'Cause I'm living with monkeys! 'Cause I'm livin' with monkeys! Gallery |name= }} Background Information *First song that Candace does not sing on screen. *This song was confirmed by Laura's Twitter account and during the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con and referred as a "song performed by Laura Dickinson, Candace, and Dee Bradley Baker". *There are additional lyrics on the album. *At the beginning, one of the monkeys sounds like the Tangerine Orangutan from "Bad Hair Day". Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh BMI Work #15017710 See also *"Where's Perry? (Part Two)" *List of songs de:Leben mit Affen pl:Mieszkam z małpami Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Laura Dickinson Category:L